


Manica's Greatest Heartthrob

by Tranquil_Tevine



Category: Cinderella Contract -The Royal Wedding-
Genre: A shirt was destroyed during the making of this, Different kiss intensities, F/M, MC wants it all and she wants it now like that song by Queen, Mandrea, Sex (Obviously :P)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranquil_Tevine/pseuds/Tranquil_Tevine
Summary: Behind closed doors, they're free to express. And express they do, with every fibre of their beings.





	Manica's Greatest Heartthrob

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyLeeRay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/gifts).



As the door closed behind us, I quickly found myself backed up against it. Trapped within his passionate gaze, I experienced an entirely different sensation. Their oceanic depths threatening to drown me entirely, I knew this would be the moment.

 

(My heart is pounding...)

 

“I want you.” A low, husky murmur, the actor’s performance was certainly striking only this time, it was no act. This was made clear to me the moment his lips met mine, passionately sweeping his tongue across my bottom lip, seeking entry a mere second later.

  

“I want you too.” Pushing aside all shyness, I didn’t hesitate to voice my true thoughts. Pleased with this answer I was rewarded when large, warm hands began to slide beneath the material of my dress.

Swallowing my sighs, each touch seemed to set me alight and in turn, igniting my own burning desire. I wrapped my arms around his broad back, pulling him flush against me.

 

“Someone’s impatient.” As a low, deep chuckle rumbled in his chest I found myself picked up and thrown onto the bed behind.

 

(He’s so sexy. I want him inside. Mould me into this mattress!)

 

Thoughts running wild I barely had time to adjust myself, before he pounced. Straddling me my dress was removed, tossed carelessly aside. Impatient himself, heat pooled between my legs as he ripped the shirt from his body, what was left fluttering out of sight and mind.

 

Hovering over he closed the distance between us, making our shared kiss seem nothing more than a chaste peck. Hands wandering downward he yanked my bra up, breasts spilling from their confines as the tips began to harden.

 

Not left alone for long he pinched and rolled a nipple between his fingers, tongue tangling with mine as my legs wrapped around him, needing his closeness.

 

“That’s it, right there...” I whispered, closing my eyes in ecstasy until he stopped. Opening them, I was met with his expectant gaze.

 

“Tell me what you want.”

 

At the firm demand, I grabbed his hand, directing it southward. Slipping it beneath my underwear to touch me directly.

 

“I’m soaking wet for you. Fuck me, please!”

 

Ending on a begging note, it seemed as if that was all the encouragement needed. Quickly divesting himself of all clothing I took the time to admire his glistening body beneath the sunlight, while removing what remained of my own.

 

(This is what I want. I love you.)

 

Spreading my legs apart his pulsating, throbbing member lined up directly outside of my entrance. Sharing a moment of understanding he thrust himself inside, my mind, body and heart accepting all of this wonderful man.

 

Full to the brim with his love I couldn’t physically hold him any closer, awash with pleasure that no one in this world or the next could ever hope to match.

 

Misty-eyed, Andrea’s next kiss was the shortest but sweetest yet. “I love you, my heart is yours.”

 

Once a contract marriage it was no longer, our love for one another reaching far beyond the confines of signed paper. Husband and Wife bound through trials and hardships, I had no idea then would be impossible to not fall in love.

 

Nose to nose with him my eyes shone with unshed tears, this reaffirming that our feelings were one and the same.

 

“I love you too, so much.”

 

Giving him my biggest smile yet I gasped, as the sensation of his tongue and lips targeted my left breast. Still sheathed inside he moved at a steady pace, as I consciously tightened around him. Burying my hand in his hair as encouragement I let my voice be heard, whether the window was open or not.

 

Feeling an orgasm approaching Andrea seemed to sense this, renewing his thrusts even as he lavished attention upon my right breast. The sounds of his own grunts only added to my own pleasure until eventually, it all came to a head.

 

“Oh God yes! YES! AHHHHH!”

 

With a pitch to shatter everything made of glass I climaxed, in synchronisation as Andrea’s hot seed filled me, fit to burst. Shuddering my eyes fell closed, feeling a smattering of affectionate kisses pressed to my eyelids, across my cheeks and every available surface.

 

“You’re so beautiful.”

 

Opening my eyes to see the warm of his own I snuggled close, producing a smile as he planted a final kiss to the top of my head.

 

(You’re amazing, Andrea.)

 

Holding me close I breathed in the scent of my love, a blanket of care and reassurance as we fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Since you showed me that Andrea scenario I couldn't get it out of my head, I felt bad for you. It's not much but take this as something maybe along the lines of what you should have paid for but also as thanks for being a good friend <3


End file.
